Faded Memories
by Cradle of Lies
Summary: Even though we're within each other's grasp, the distance between us seems so wide. AU NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p>"So who is this person?" a violet eyed, auburn-haired girl questioned, looking at a photo in her hand.<p>

"...you don't know?" the sapphire eyed brunette sitting across from her slowly asked.

"Should I know?"

A sigh came from her, "Fate Testarossa Harlaown."

"...who?"

"As you can tell from the picture, she has long golden hair and burgundy eyes. She is a fast runner, great singer, and all the boys and girls admire her. She's a year older than us and went to the same elementary and junior high school as us. She also has a twin sister named Alicia."

"...is she a figment of your imagination?"

"How is she a figment of my imagination if you're holding a picture of her right now?"

"I don't know. For all I know, you could have mad drawing and photoshop skills."

"...you know what? Just...just never mind."

"Um okay? So what about her?"

"Well, I want you to deceive her."

"...why?"

"Hm, no reason at all. I just want you to make her fall in love with you, and at the highest of her love, crush her down, then get together with me."

"...that's just mean, and I'm already together with you."

"I know I'm your fluffy puppy, but what if I told you she harshly turns down all those who confess to her?"

"So? I don't see the problem in that."

"I hired you to do this. As your client, you have to comply."

"...what?"

"Listen here, a couple years ago I confessed to her. And she," the sapphire eyed girl sniffled. "Hold on, I... I need to prepare myself to tell you."

"My fluffy puppy," the violet eyed girl placed her hands on the other's shoulders. "You don't have to tell me anymore. I'll do it."

"My teddy bear," the brunette wiped her tears. "Thank you."

"No problem, Hayate-chan. By the way... why is your room pitch black with only a candle at the center of this table to illuminate the room?"

"To make things more dramatic, Nanoha-chan, no, Nanoha-kun."

"...what?"

"I expect you to be a boy once we enter TSAB High next week."

"...is that why you signed us up to live in an apartment near school instead of the dorms?" the auburn-haired girl looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Yup."

"What am I suppose to do for gym class?"

"I honestly have not thought that one through... Don't give me that look," the brunette crawled next to her bed and pulled the comforter down to cover herself.

With a sigh, Nanoha got up and walked over to the girl. "Hayate-chan, I'll do it for you, so quit hiding."

"Really?" the brunette peeked out from under the blanket.

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Hayate hugged her roommate, "I love you Nanoha-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," Nanoha placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "So all I got to do is cross-dress, make her fall in love with me, go out with each other for awhile, then dump her?"

"And not mention me. She might think that something is going to go on. Although, she would just act as if she doesn't know me if you do mention me."

"Uh-huh, okay then. I won't mention you. Wow, I'm going to seem like such jerk in the end."

"But I'll still love you honey. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me that like a bazillion times already. Now go to sleep, I'm really tired."

"Sleep with me Nanoha," Hayate crawled on her bed and patted the space next to her. With a sigh, the auburn-haired girl picked up the fallen blanket and laid down next to her roommate. The moment she covered both of then up, the brunette snuggled up with her. "I love you Nanoha-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too Hayate-chan."

Hayate took in the warmth surrounding her. _Nanoha-chan, I really do love you, so I will make sure you never get hurt again..._

_Meanwhile with Fate and Alicia..._

"Gyah," a certain blonde shivered.

"What's wrong imouto-chan?"

"I don't know onee-chan," Fate rubbed her arms. "It feels as if someone's talking about me."

"I'm pretty sure all your fans talk about you."

"No, it's not that. There's an evil intent."

"You're weird."

"How am I weird? You're the one who kisses me in front of people," the younger twin gagged.

"Do you not love me?" the older twin clutched over her heart. "I...I see how it is. Onii-chan! Our imouto doesn't love me anymore!"

"...onee-chan, we are living in the dorms...the girls' dorm to be more specific...and onii-chan already graduated...he wouldn't hear you even if he were in the boys' dorm..."

"..." Alicia pulled out her cell phone and dialled their brother's number. "Onii-chan!"

"What?" a tired voice responded.

"Our imouto doesn't love me anymore!" Silence was received. "Onii-chan, answer me."

"Um...I don't know what to say..."

"But...but imouto-chan and I have been together since we entered this high school a year ago. It was then when we- when we just got reunited after fifteen years. Fifteen years onii-chan, fifteen long cold years of not seeing my imouto-chan. And you, you and Lindy-kaasan had her this whole time."

"Well, not our fault. We didn't know she belonged to you. The hell, okaa-san never introduced us to you until a year ago, same with Precia-okaasa," Chrono replied monotonously.

"...I sorta feel left out of this conversation..." Fate blinked. "It's completely straying away from our original topic..." _ I hope that feeling from earlier was nothing..._

"It's not twincest, it's wincest," the older twin sophisticatedly said to Chrono.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Fate prepared to hit her sister.

"I love you Fate Harlaown!" with the phone now hung up, Alicia proceeded to glomp her sister.

"Gyahhh, get off of meeee."

"Never," Alicia licked her lips and pushed Fate to the ground. "You are mine."

"...seriously onee-chan, get off."

"Do you really want me off?" she place a finger under her sister's chin and lifted it up.

"Get off of me, or else," Fate showed her teeth and started chomp on air.

"Buuu~ you're no fun."

"Why are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Alicia innocently asked as she got off.

"Um, being all lovey dovey with me like you would to a lover."

"Huh?" she gasped. "Imouto-chan I thought I was your lover."

"...I hope you're joking..."

"...maybe I am...not...or am I?"

"...Goodnight onee-chan," Fate climbed up their bunk bed.

"Hey, don't ignore me. You started it in the first place by saying, 'I love you onee-chan,' over and over again."

"But that was because I finally found you, my other half."

"You sound so romantic right now."

"You know what I mean!" the younger sibling threw a white bunny plushie with a blue ribbon tied around its neck at her sister. "You are obviously my other half as a twin," with a huff at the end, Fate snuggled in the comfort of her bed and drifted off to sleep.

With a sigh, the older sibling picked up the plushie and threw it up to her sleeping sister. _Don't just throw the important things so _casually. After turning off the lights, she climbed into the bottom bunk. _I really do love you Fate, I'll make sure you don't get hurt again..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this will be interesting to you readers...

p.s. I really hate my mind right now for starting another fic when i need to at least work on the other ones...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

When I woke up, it was unusually cold. My hands were searching for the warmth that was with me for the past week. Listening closely, I heard my special person humming in the bathroom. _Ehehe, I wonder what Nanoha-chan is doing._ Slightly hoping she was getting ready for a shower, I slowly got out of bed and quietly walked out my room and to the bathroom. "Nanoha-chan! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Hm? What does it look like I'm doing?" my roommate stared at my reflection in the mirror while holding a pair of scissors, about to cut her hair. "I thought you wanted me to pretend to be a guy, since we start school today."

I swiftly took the scissors from her hand, "that doesn't mean you have to have short hair."

"Ehhhh?" she looked at me with confusion.

"I told you I liked your long hair, and practically commanded you to never cut it."

"...oh yeah," a dreamy look invaded her eyes.

"Ahaha," I nervously chuckled. "Come on," dragging Nanoha to her room, I sat her down on the bed and walked to the closet. After rummaging through the closet, I pulled out a white dress shirt, red tie, dark brown slacks, and an amber colored blazer, "here, just change into your uniform."

"Okay," she tiredly responded. She stripped down to her blue and white undergarments, causing me to ogle at her perfect form. "Hayate-chan?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Um, your nose is bleeding and you're drooling."

"Huh?" I wiped the drool from my mouth and noticed the scent of copper. "Ah!" I quickly ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Nyahaha," I heard Nanoha laugh. "Hayate-chan, you've seen me stark naked before. We've even took baths together, actually we still do."

"Sh-shut up!" more blood rushed to my face as I remembered the soft, silky body I've brushed against so many times._ I could still feel her back pressed up against me as we sat in the bathtub together. Her curves were felt as I wrapped my arms around her. My eyes always drifting... _I banged my head against the sink, _get your head out of the gutter Haytate._

"Awww, Hayate-chan is embarrassed," Nanoha's teasing voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Dammit Nanoha," _why do you make me feel this way?_ I walked back in her room, somewhat disappointed she was fully dressed.

"Hm?" her violet eyes innocently looked at me.

"N-never mind," I walked to my room and changed to the uniform identical to hers, but with a skirt instead of slacks, and a thin red ribbon instead of a tie. Walking back in Nanoha's room, I found her snuggled up with a red-orange wolf puppy plushie, which had a golden ribbon tied around its neck. "Ah, this makes me somewhat sad," I shook my head and walked over to her dresser. After rummaging through the random trinkets inside the drawers, I finally found what I was looking for. It was a small pink box decorated with gold stars. I walked back to my roommate and set the box on the nightstand. "Hey Nanoha-chan," I gently shook her awake. "Wake up."

"Mmm? I'm already awake Hayate-chan," she sleepily got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Awww, you're so cute," I squealed and took a brush from the night stand and brushed her hair. The scent of strawberries filled the air around me. After making her hair all straight and neat, I opened the box and I took out a burgundy ribbon with a violet stripe running down the middle. I took the long portions of her hair and tied it up into a high ponytail. "There," I grinned at my work.

"Hm?" Nanoha got up and looked at the dresser mirror. "Nyahaha, I look like a samurai." She got down on one knee and placed a hand to her chest and the other was held out at me, "is there anything you desire oujo-sama?" she asked in a husky voice.

I blushed at that thought, _oujo-sama huh?_ I shook my head, grabbed her hand, and led her to the kitchen, "come on, let's make something to eat and go to school already."

**Alicia POV**

"Imouto, wake up," I shook Fate's sleeping form. "Come on, or else we'll miss breakfast and be late for school."

"Mmm, five more minutes," she cuddled with the bunny plushie.

"No, imouto-chan. Wake up, or else I'm going to kiss you," I whispered, causing her to jolt right up.

"Yes sir, I'm up," she saluted and jumped off the bunk bed.

I inwardly laughed at the sight of her tumbling down and scrambling down the hall, to the bathroom. "Oh boy, you're still the same as before," I shook my head and walked to our closet. After some rummaging through the clothes, I found a pair of violet ribbons with a burgundy stripe running through the middle. "Found it."

"Found what onee-chan?" my sister asked as she started to change.

"Oh, just these two ribbons I wanted to give you." I earned a confused look. "Sit," I pointed to my bed, and she obediently complied. _Awww, like a good doggy._ "Here you go," I tied her hair up in high twin tails.

"What's this for?"

"My love for you!"

"..."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...I have no words to describe how I feel, so I'll just stare at you as if you're a fool."

"Hey! That's just mean. What if your fans see you like this?"

"...I have fans?"

"...Everyday at school, people would always watch us, especially you."

"That's creepy."

"You're just oblivious. What's even more creepy is that you show your fake-self in public."

"...I don't, good bye onee-chan," she walked out the door.

"Wait! Imouto-chan!" I ran to catch up to her and latched onto her arm.

"Good morning Testarossa, Alicia," our pink-haired friend greeted as we sat down with our food in the dorm's cafeteria.

"Morning Signum," I greeted our friend.

"Morning," my sister mumbled.

"Whao what's wrong Testarossa?" Signum's concerned teal eyes watched Fate looking gloomy.

"Hm?" my twin blankly looked at her. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"...okay then, but if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you okay?"

"Heh, thanks Signum."

"Mm, know that I am always here for you, I'm your friend after all."

"Signum," I gasped. "Don't tell me you're after my lover!"

"Don't worry," she held her hands up in self defense. "I wouldn't dream of taking Testarossa away from you."

"Good," placing a kiss on my sister's cheek, I laid my head at the crook of her neck. "If anyone dares to take her away from me, there will be pain."

"...onee-chan," my twin smacked my head. "Get off of me..."

"You should thank her Testarossa," Signum took a sip from her coffee.

"Why would I do that?" Fate slowly said as she twitched.

"Well think about it. If it weren't for Alicia, you would be surround by people at all times like a bunch of ants gathering around candy, since you are one hot piece of eye candy. And those love letters you receive would be multiplied by at least a hundred. Last year, you were already irritated as it was. Now imagine what it would be like without your sister by your side," our pink-haired friend smirked.

"...thank you," Fate managed to mumbled.

"No problem my honey," I hugged her arm. "You can thank me even more when we get back home, to our dorm room."

"...I'm leaving," with that said she got up, but I still clung onto her while Signum silently followed.

**Normal POV**

"So Hayate-chan, why is it that you basically want to see me with someone else?" the auburn-haired girl asked her girlfriend as they walked to school. "I mean, wouldn't it hurt you seeing me get all lovey-dovey with another person? Even if it were fake?"

"Nanoha-chan," the brunette clasped her hand on the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, I did ask you to do this after all. Besides, you and I both know we love each other."

"Nyahaha, I really do Hayate-chan. But I'm curious, what is it that she did to make you so sad?"

"You will find out sooner or later. Just don't think about it too much, okay?"

"Un, okay Hayate-chan. I trust you."

"Oh my gawd," the brunette sniffled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I should be saying that..." her violet eyes looked at sapphire ones with gentleness. "Hayate-chan," Nanoha gasped as the both of them reached the school gates. "There are two of them."

"Um Nanoha-chan- I mean Nanoha-kun, that her sister sister Alicia," the brunette pointed to the mirror image of Fate. "I did say she had a twin."

"Ohhh yeaaah," Nanoha airily remembered. "How am I suppose to tell them apart?"

"Um, the clingy one with the green ribbon is Alicia, and the one with the burgundy and violet ribbons is Fate."

"Ohhh okayyy." The bell then rang. "Oooh let's go Hayate-chan... where's our class?"

The sapphire eyed girl chuckled, "come on, just follow me," and led her roommate to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you people for reading/reviewing. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

I stared at the board with a blank expression. Yeah, that's right, a blank expression and the teacher is clearly annoyed with it, but I don't care. I'm not one to think too deeply of how others think of me, it's just a waste of time and energy for me. Although I do space out a lot. According to Hayate-chan, I spend more time in my head than paying attention to the world around me. _Hm, I guess that's true since I'm doing that right now... the clouds are so fluffy like cotton candy today. Nyahaha, I wonder how I'm suppose to be with Fate since she's a year above me. Ah, oh well, I remember the day I met Hayate-chan about five years ago towards end of fifth grade..._

_ One day, I woke up staring at the ceiling in an unknown room, the monotonous sound of that one machine was responsible for that. "Where am I?" I mumbled, trying to get up. Noticing a slight pressure against my arm, I looked over to see a girl about my age clutching onto it. She was actually asleep, a bit of drool came out from the corner of her mouth. 'How cute,' I thought._

_ "Nngh," the brunette slowly opened her eyes to reveal beautiful sapphire colored eyes. "Ah, you're awake," her toothy grin made my heart skip a beat._

_ "U-um, who are you?" I timidly asked._

_ A look of shock appeared on her features for a split-second and went back to her grin, "Yagami Hayate. What's your name?"_

_ "T-takamachi Nanoha."_

_ "Then Nanoha-chan, you can just call me Hayate-chan."_

_ "U-un," I nodded._

_ "Shouldn't you be in bed Hayate-nee?" a little redhead ran to the brunette, almost in tears._

_ "Eh?" Hayate went to hug her._

_ "She's been crying ever since the accident," a silver-haired teenage girl came in. "Are you okay Hayate-chan?"_

_ "I was not, Rein-nee," the redhead pouted._

_ "Ahaha, I'm fine, I don't need any rest," Hayate waved them off. "I just made a new friend."_

_ "Huh?" the other two were confused._

_ "I thought you two were alrea- mmph!" the little redhead was silenced._

_ "Now, now, Vita-chan, let's just go and tell the doctor that they're okay, along with Nanoha's parents," Rein continued to leave her hand clamped over Vita's mouth as they went out the door._

_ "They're my closest friends and have been living with me for awhile now," the brunette grinned._

_ "Nanoha!" my family busted through the door and started to bombard me with questions. "Are you feeling okay? Are you comfortable? Does your head hurt? Do you feel sore? How many fingers am I holding? Do you remember who we are? For the love of all that's good and pure, are you in your right mind Nanoha?"_

_ "...Hayate-chan," my hand quickly found the other girl's. "I'm scared."_

_ "Nooo! Our little Nanoha doesn't know who we are!" father cried and dramatically dropped to the floor along with Kyouya._

_ "Will I ever hear her call me nii-chan ever again?"_

_ "...um okaa-san, nee-chan, what are they doing?" I asked._

_ "Nooo! Why is it that you only remember them?" father begged._

_ "Nanoha, do you not remember me? Your older brother?" my brother sobbed._

_ "Oh hush up you two," mother smacked them upside the head. "You're scaring her even more, and not even giving her the chance to talk."_

_ "Yeah, onii-chan, otou-san, let Nanoha talk. Actually, let her take in this," Miyuki flailed her arms around, "she just woke up after all."_

_ "Nii-chan, otou-san," I dryly started. "I'm okay and did not forget any of you."_

_ The four looked at me then at each other. They seemed to want to say something to me, but decided to abandon that thought. "Glad you are okay sweetie," mom softy said. "We'll come back later when you are less tired."_

_ "Hm?" I then noticed my eye lids becoming heavy._

_ "Can I trust her to you, Hayate?"_

_ "Yup! You can count on it!" the cheery brunette claimed. "Can I share a bed with her?"_

_ "Of course you can, if Nanoha doesn't mind."_

_ I shook my head before nodding off and fall into a deep slumber as my head hit the pillow..._

I let out a small chuckle,_ I remember Hayate-chan was in a wheelchair back then, and had to be carried on my bed to sleep with me. She was so adorable being carried in her house mate's arms. _After reminiscing, I turned my attention back to class, only to notice that I was surrounded by my classmates. _What the flip? Why is I surrounded by people? Hayate-chan,_ I searched around for my girlfriend.

"Nanoha-kun," Hayate parted through the crowd.

"Hayate-chan," I got out of my seat and hugged her tight. "There's so many people," I sniffled.

"Ahaha, it's okay Nanoha-kun," her hand gently rubbed my back. "Sorry people, Nanoha-kun here is not really used to a bunch of people cluttering around him."

"Is he your boyfriend?" a girl asked.

"No," a tinge of sadness was recognized in my lover's voice. "We are mega super awesome bestest childhood friends. Maybe like siblings too."

"Oh, I see," another person sighed in relief.

"Now, if you will excuse us," Hayate led us out of the classroom.

"Thanks Hayate-chan," I giggled as we walked up to the roof. "What happened by the way?"

"Wow, as expected," the brunette leaned against my shoulder. "You always space out."

"I wouldn't be Nanoha if I wasn't, now would I?"

"...D'wahhh I loves yous so muches!" she was about to give me a huge glomp, but stopped. "Uwahhh, this is going to harder than I thought." Leaning again my shoulder once again, she whispered, "I just love you too much."

"Me too," I silently hummed. We spent the rest of lunchtime enjoying each other's company.

**Fate POV**

_...this is boring,_ I stared blankly at the teacher. _And what were they thinking, putting onee-chan and I in the same class._ I felt the burning gaze from my sister coming from behind me, _why can't you stare at me when we're not in class?... I take that back. Why do you always have to stare at me? It's kind of creepy._ I felt something fly past my cheek and land on my desk. _What the? 'You know I can't stop staring at you. You are my precious imouto-chan so don't think I won't let my eyes off of you.' ...creepy, how did she know what I was thinking? ...huh?_ Another piece of paper flew my way, _'I love you imotou-chan. And we are twins, that's why. -insert a wink here- So I know what you're thinking~'_ "...I hate this..." Something bounced on my head and landed in front of me. "..." _'Remember last year when we first met?'_ I chuckled, _how could I forget? I was reunited with my family, no offense to Lindy-kaasan. I love her and Chrono like my real family, but finding out that I had a sister, a twin to be exact, it's just like finding my other half. If you are reading my mind onee-chan, I do not mean that in a romantic way._

"I know," she whispered. "But seriously, remember how we met?"

"Yeah. It was just last year on the first day of school..."

_"Onii-chan," I turned to Chrono. "Why are people staring at us? And I feel some glares too..."_

_ "Because we look like a couple."_

_ "...onii-chan, let go of my hand," I shook the hand he held with a tight grip._

_ "No way," he objected. "You're my baby sister, there's no way I'm going to let these wolves get close to you."_

_ "...onii-chan, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a girlfriend in your grade named Amy."_

_ "Yeah? What of it?"_

_ "Well, if you continue to do this, rumors will spread and you might never have a chance with her."_

_ "Pshhh, she already knows we're siblings. I don't care what other people think. Besides, we're already together."_

_ "..."_

_ "What? Don't give me that 'I'm going to beat you to a pulp' look."_

_ "I will if you don't let go of me."_

_ "Never!"_

_ "Chrono?" a short-haired brunette came up to us. "Is this your sister?"_

_ "Yup! My baby sister, Fate. Feel free to tease her all you want."_

_ "Can you tell him to let go of my hand?"_

_ "...hmmm...nope!" she cheerily grabbed my other hand. "You are going to be my little sister soon!"_

_ "What is that suppose to mean?"_

_ "Your brother proposed to me over the summer."_

_ I stared at Chrono with wide eyes, "say what?"_

_ He sheepishly smiled, "hey, it was on impulse and I just... couldn't help but... confess..."_

_ "...does okaa-san know?"_

_ "...please don't tell her yet..."_

_ "..."_

_ "Please! I'm begging you. I want to surprise the living daylights out of her."_

_ "Okay... I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear anything at all..."_

_ "Come on, let's get you to class," the couple grinned and dragged me inside._

_ "...why is there a mirror at the classroom entrance?" I questioned along with my brother and Amy. The same burgundy eyes I had stared right back at me. There was obviously not a mirror there since the other two weren't reflected, and that would be just plan ridiculous having one here, of all places._

_ "...imouto-chan?" the person brought her hands to her mouth. Tears started to well up in her eyes._

_ "Eh?" I stood dumbfounded as she hugged me. My arms hugged her back tightly, as if by reflexes. "Onee-chan..." the words unknowingly rolled off my tongue._

_ "Gyahhh, imotou-channnn," she hugged me even tighter, which helped me snap out of my daze._

_ "Whao whao whao whao whao, what do you mean by 'imouto-chan'?"_

_ "What do you mean by 'onee-chan'?"_

_ "I just said it for some reason."_

_ "Then I just said it for some reason too... but that would be a lie seeing that we are twins," she pouted._

_ "Eh?" I somehow managed to pull her off of me._

_ "Yes," Chrono said in victory. "Fate managed to get surprise for once in her life."_

_ "What is that suppose to mean?"_

_ "It's just as she said, you two are twins," Amy grinned._

_ "You knew this too? Why don't I know anything?"_

_ "Because we love you too much," the couple smirked._

_ "I just met you Amy... and onii-chan, why don't you ever tell me anything important?"_

_ "..." my brother looked at my 'twin'. "Because, you are my baby sister, and you always have a stoic expression, and I want to see your surprise face, and you need to know your sister, and-"_

_ "Quit saying 'and'."_

_ "She loves you so much."_

_ "..." I stared at the blonde. "...say what?"_

_ "Eheh, my name is Alicia Testarossa, your twin," my heart kind of sped up when she flashed a smile._

_ 'Why in the name of all that's fluffy, is my heart beating so fast,' my thoughts were then interrupted by a kiss. "Mmmph!"_

_ Chrono and Amy whistled, "have fun you two."_

_ "Onii-chan! Amy!" It was too late, they both were gone in a blink of an eye. "..."_

_ "Come on let's go," Alicia proceeded to drag me inside where people were staring..._

I darkly chuckled at the memory, _I was ready to beat up everyone in that room. On top of that, I made sure onii-chan wouldn't keep any important information from me any longer._

"Imouto-chan," my sister snapped me out of my thoughts. "Let's go eat lunch already."

"Huh?" Looking around, the classroom was nearly empty, besides for some people here and there. "Okay."

"So I heard that there is a freshman that has caught the eye of nearly half the female population," Alicia started as we walked to the courtyard.

"Mm, that's nice," I brushed her off. "By the way, where's Signum?"

"Where else do you think?"

"Nurse office?"

"Yup."

"Did she hurt someone again?"

"Yup, apparently she got into a fight with someone who tried to propose to her..."

"Propose?"

"Yup."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No joke. You know how half the male population still looks up to onii-chan?" I nodded my head. "Well, ever since they found out he proposed to Amy while still being a student... well, you get the idea. So with her temper, she sent three guys over there, and her hands need treatment."

"And the school isn't going to do anything about it? It's the first day of school and she already wreaked havoc."

"Well, it really isn't Signum's fault. The ones getting their wounds treated jumped at her first because of they were jealous that their girlfriends errr... proposed to her..."

"...onii-chan..." I face-palmed. "Why do people look up to you, of all people?"

"Because he's always... kind, calm, easy going, and sociable at school."

"But at home he's a fool..."

"And no one knows. Besides you and Lindy-kaasan of course."

"Haaa..."

"Whao, what's with the depressing sigh Testarossa?" the person we were just talking about patted my back.

"Nothing Signum, nothing at all..."

"How's your hands Signum?" Alicia asked as the pinkette sat down.

"Nothing serious," she answered.

"Hm," my twin hummed. "I hope you didn't kill anyone~"

"What makes you say that?" teal eye curiously glanced in her direction.

"Just a passing thought."

"Mmhm, by the way, why are the freshmen making such a ruckus?"

"Well, according to my sources, there's this irresistible guy in their grade, and no one knows where he came from besides his childhood friend. All the girls are now jealous of said childhood friend for being so close to said hottie."

"...what sources?" I deadpanned. "You were with me the whole time, and it's only halfway through the first day of school."

"But you were asleep most of the time. And when something interesting happens, it's bound to spread like wildfire."

"How is a 'hottie' something interesting?"

"He has a girly face, and loves to space out. Apparently he had the cutest expression and reaction when he realized everyone in his class surrounded him."

"..."

"What? I have friends everywhere."

"It's true Testarossa," Signum nodded her head. "It's actually really scary that that fact is true."

"And that's how I found out that I had a sister in the first place. Although our parents knew before we did."

"I thought Precia-kaasan obviously knew already..." my eyes stared hard at my mirror image.

"Well, obviously, but according to her you-"

"Were claimed to have die after being missing for a year. Apparently Signum knew us both, but assumed we were the same person, and just wanted to mess with her." We both stared at our friend.

"What? Alicia here would always pretend she didn't know me," she retorted. "It wasn't until I saw Testarossa in one place while Alicia was next to me that I realized you two were different people."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Alicia told me to keep my mouth shut..."

"And why is that?" I glared at my sister.

"I thought that one day we would meet and then tears of happiness will stream down my cheeks and I get to hug you tight."

"Is that why everyone else know about us before I did?"

"Yup." The bell then rang, "let's go imouto-chan."

_...I have absolutely no idea how to react to all of this new information. It's been a year and they tell me now..._

"Oi Testarossa, you awake?" Signum waved her hand in front of my face to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I'm- when did I get in my seat?"

"...I worry about you sometimes."

"Ah... where's onee-chan?"

"Called out by the teacher. You're not angry about us not telling you, are you?"

"No, just shocked, surprised, and confused."

"Well it shows well on your face," she sarcastically said and pinched my cheeks. "Show some emotions will you?"

"Like you?" I sardonically replied.

"My face needs no emotions, only my hands do."

"That made no sense."

"Try asking the guys who tried to beat me up."

"Ahaha... no, I'd rather not."

"Hey you two! Class already started, pay attention," the teacher shouted in annoyance.

"Yes sir," we saluted and pretended to pay attention. Alicia was snickering behind us.

With the day over with, the three of us walked out the building. "Ugh, so tired," I yawned, trying to walk straight.

"I am shock," Alicia said as she steadied me. "No one confessed to you, yet they did to Signum."

"I thought we already clarified it this morning..."

"The freshman don't know our relationship."

"...Signum," my hands clutched her arm. "Please don't leave me alone with her."

"You're on your own Testarossa," the stoic human being continued to walk.

"Signu- oof!" I was suddenly let go by my older sister and woke up on the floor. "What ze hey?"

"Ah! I am so sorry," the auburn-haired figure apologized. "Are you okay?" the person got off of me and held out their hand, but I was too lost in his violet eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you people for reading/reviewing. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I have no excuses as to why i haven't been working on this... I guess it was all the distractions... though it's short, enjoy! And thank you for reading/reviewing! -runs away-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

"I-I'm fine," the blonde in front of me took my hand.

"Whew," I sighed in relief. "Mou Hayate-chan, why did you have to push me ahead like that?" I pouted at my grinning girlfriend, who was standing next to the twin of the person I was pushed into. Then I turned back to the blonde, "really, I am so sorry for bumping into you like that."

"Ah, no, it's okay," the she waved.

"I'm Nanoha."

"Fate," she introduced with a smile. "That over there is Alicia, my sister, and Signum, our friend."

"Hey," I nodded at both of them, earning a nod back. I looked at Fate,"again I'm so-"

"Nanoha!" A very familiar voice shouted for me. I turned around to see Yuuno. Once he got right up to me, he knelt down on one knee, grabbed my hands and said, "will you go out with me?"

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Until you say 'yes'. By the way, why are you wearing a g- mmmph!"

"Hey look," Hayate, whose hand was covering his mouth, said. "I saw something distracting, come investigate it with me."

"Mm mmph mff mmm!" he muffled in protest.

_Thank you Hayate-chan._ I turned to the confused blonde, her twin, and friend, "errr, ignore him."

"He's very openly gay, if I do say so myself," Fate dryly said. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"Well... yeah you could say that... more like he's gay towards me only," I slowly stated. _Sorry Yunno, but I seriously don't want you to mess this up. Besides, you already know I'm with Hayate-chan._

"Wow..."

"Yeah, he's a sweet guy, but can be very annoying at times." I tsked, "even though we go to different school, he still comes all this way... Ah, sorry I should bother you with my troubles," I sheepishly smiled while scratching the back of my head.

"Nah, it's okay," Fate waved.

"I should go. Nice meeting you, even though it was like the way it was."

"Mmm. See you around," she waved as I went off to find Hayate. I couldn't help but feel a burning glare from one of the two she introduced.

I walked in the direction Hayate went. My mine pondered, _why is it that I feel hostility from either Signum or Alicia? I know from Hayate-chan that Alicia love Fate very much, but Signum is a mystery for me... Wait a moment... how does she even get all this information in the first place?_

"Nano- mmph!"

I looked up ahead to see Hayate covering Yuuno's mouth, "hey."

"So how was your bumping into her?" the brunette curiously asked.

"Hayate-chan," I rolled my eyes. "You were there and the person who pushed me. Well about Fate, she seemed, I don't know, fake. Like she's not really herself."

"Coming from the person who doesn't really know her that well."

"It's just a feeling alight?" I pouted.

"Well, at least you no have an excuse to go talk to her again. You know, bake cookies or something as a proper apology."

"I want Nanoha's- mmph!" Once again, Yuuno was silenced.

"Can't you be quiet for one moment?" Hayate hissed.

"Yuuno," a sigh left my lips. "I will never go out with you, so quit wasting your breath. By the way, people think you're gay now because of your confession."

"Ah! Why are you dressed as a guy?"

"Because I love Hayate-chan so much that I want everyone to know that she is mine, and mine only," I walked behind my girlfriend. With my arm across her stomach and the other diagonal, clutching her shoulder, I pulled her closer to me. "I don't want anyone to think we're not serious. And it should show you that you'll never have a chance with me." I kissed Hayate's cheek, "never. And you better not tell anyone, or else," my eyes narrowed at his stiffened form.

"...! I'll never give up on you Takamachi Nanoha!" With that declared, he ran off.

"Haaa, what a pain." I looked over at the very flushed brunette, "Hayate-chan?"

"..." sapphire eyes rapidly blinked as the owner tried to form words.

I chuckled at the sight and gently grabbed her hand, "come on, let's go home."

"M-mmm," Hayate nodded her head and kept her eyes to the ground. Her red ears made me giggle and I happily hummed while leading us home.

**Fate POV**

"What was that about?" I blinked at the auburn-haired guy who was hugging his brunette... friend? Right after Nanoha left, Signum, who looked quite irritated, went ahead back to the dorms. Alicia was telling me how her and Hayate, the brunette were, close friends. Strange of her to tell me that, but whatever. It turned out that my sister and I was going the same direction Nanoha went to, and for some strange reason, Alicia wanted us to hide once we spotted him. That leads us to where we are now, the conversation the two had with the blond boy was barely audible. But from what was seen, it looked like Nanoha and Hayate were more than friends.

"Wow," Alicia whistled. "If his fans knew this they would flip out. He even kissed her on the cheek."

"...why are we even hiding?" I sighed as she leaned against my back, using her elbows to prop herself up.

"Because I feel like a spy like this."

"Well I feel like we're stalkers. Come on," I moaned. "They already left, so can we please go now?"

"No." I turned around to see her grin widely. "I want to see where they are going~"

"...how am I related to you?"

"We're twins silly," she bopped my head. "Let's go," and then proceeded to drag me around.

We stopped at some bushes near an apartment complex where the two stalked figures were. "We're back home," I heard Nanoha say as she stretched. "I must say you are cute when you blush."

"Th-that's because you were so close to me," Hayate took out some keys and began to open the door, fumbling a bit.

"But Hayate-chan, I'm always close to you."

"Th-that doesn't mean I'm not use to it," a crimson wave invaded her face. After a few chuckles from Nanoha, they then disappeared in the apartment.

"Oh my," Alicia gasped. "If his fans knew that he is living with his female childhood friend, then they will wreak havoc."

"Can you quit with the fans talk?" I grabbed my twin by the wrist and dragged us to the dorms.

"Nope," she grinned. "This is just too fun."

My palm connected to my face, "seriously?"

"I love you~"

"I will hunt you down and make sure you never say that again."

"But we live together... and your fans know that~"

"What is up with you and fans?"

She then took out a black folding fan and started to fan herself, "it keeps me cool."

"...I didn't mean that kind of fan..."

"I love you~"

"...Signummm," as we arrive near the dorms, my feet ran to our pink-haired friend, who was sitting in the garden. "Onee-chan is scaring meee. She keeps going to the subject of fans."

"Testarossa..." questionable teal eyes looked at me. "She's like this everyday, how are you not used to it?"

"Uhhh..."

"I'm not being weird," Alicia stated, snapping her fan closed. "Remember earlier, when Nanoha bumped into her," she pointed at me. "Imouto-chan was showing her fake self."

"What?" I gave her an incredulous look.

"You were nice!"

"..." I looked over at Signum who was nodding her head, "you too?"

"Even though I've known you for only a year or two... well, usually you be more hostile, like you are towards Alicia," Signum monotonously said.

"Is that how you view me?"

"Well..." she looked over to Alicia for help.

"You seem fake when you're like that," my sister scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, and it's kind of sickening. Since you know, you don't seem very comfortable... It's like you're trying too hard."

"Mmhm, and you've done this so much to the point where it's natural for you, so you don't realize it..."

"Whaaaa?" my mouth was awkwardly open as I backed away.

"And it's because you act calm and cool that you have fans. Yep," they both nodded. "It's only when you're around us, you have a more natural feel to you. Like right now."

"You... you bullies!" I ran away to my room and crawled under my blanket. _Am I really fake when I'm with other people? I just... I just... I'm just a coward, aren't I? I'm afraid... afraid of losing something precious to me... again..._

**Alicia POV**

"Were we too harsh?" I asked Signum.

"Perhaps, but it really is better for her to be aware of it," the pink-haired teenager sighed. "We should have done this earlier."

"Yeah, but there really was no reason to bring it up before."

"Good point, but," she looked up the clear blue sky. "I'm just worried..."

"Awww, Signum here is worried about little Fate?"

"Well she isn't little at all," she rolled her teal eyes. "Glad she's not annoying like you."

"Hey," I lightly punched her arm.

"Ow," Signum feign hurt and clutched her arm. "You're so cruel too."

"Ahaha," I unenthusiastically laughed. "Quit making fun of me."

"Meh," she shrugged her shoulders.

"...hey Signum?" my hand wandered to her sleeve to tug it.

"Mm?" she rose a brow in concern.

"I really am a horrible sister, aren't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"...well," my eyes looked at the ground. A feeling of guilt started to wash over me, "I knew where she was for awhile now... before last year..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, puller me closer to my friend as an encouragement. "I knew... ever since then... and yet... and yet I was too afraid to find her... to find my imouto-chan. What kind of older sister am I?" Tears threatened to fall down, "I knew that she was hurting. That she needed someone to be by her side, but no. I was too weak, too afraid to do anything."

"Alicia..." Signum wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed against her chest. "It's not your fault. You were just a kid back then."

"But still... Do... do you think she'll ever forgive me if she knew?"

"Of course," her strong, gentle voice said. The feeling of her hand running through my hair was soothing. "She might be a little angry since you have kept it to yourself all this time, but you're her sister. Her family. It might have taken awhile, but you two are together now. And she has put up with your clingyness for a year now. Besides, you're here for her now, aren't you?"

I nodded my head, "yeah..."

"Then keep being by her side. You aren't alone to do that, I'm with you too, you know."

"Thanks Signum," I chuckled.

"Come on, let's go inside," she pulled away from our embrace.

"Yeah, let's," I tightly clung onto her arm. _I won't run away,. As long as you need me, I won't run away anymore, imouto-chan..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, this idiot was too distracted... again... and should be studying right now... or rather, go to sleep for an exam tomorrow, err, I mean today... :D Thank you people for reading/reviewing. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

_"H-hey! Wait up!" I ran towards the two blurred figures running ahead of me._

_ "Come on imouto-chan," the blonde one grinned at me._

_ "Hurry up Fate," the blue-haired boy stuck his tongue out at me._

_ "Onee-chan, onii-chan!" I ran at the two, but they kept getting further and further away. The cold darkness surrounded me. I tried to open my eyes, but they heavily weighed down._

_ "...-ou!..."_

_ "...-te!..."_

_ Those voiced kept repeating themselves. I could barely make out what they were saying. Only that they were trying to get me to keep my consciousness. I tried to twitch my limbs, but it hurt too much. Numbness started to take over. Behind my lidded eyes, I saw flashing lights. Sobs deafened my ears, "nee...cha... do...n't... cry..." The faded image of another girl came to mind before I stopped all thought process..._

"Uwahhh!" My eyes snapped open and my heart thudded heavily against my chest. I tried to get up, but something or rather, someone was on top of me. "Onee-chan..." I grumbled.

"...mmm... imouto~"

"Ugh," I sighed, placing my arm over my eyes. "That's why I was paralyzed in that dream... Wait, what was it about anyways?" I tried to remember it, but only a blank was drawn. "Grrr," I gently shoved my sister off of me and climbed down the bunk. Quietly making my through the silent hallways, I arrived at the courtyard that was encircled by the dormitory building. "Tis' amazing," I breathed in the fresh air to calm my nerves. "If there's anything I would ever want, it would be..."

"It would be what, Testarossa?"

"S-Signum!" I swiftly turned around to see my pink-haired friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. I woke up to get a drink of water, then see you wandering around, so I followed you."

"Oh... well, I was... I woke up from a nightmarish dream and decided to get some fresh air," I walked to the center where a tiered water fountain resided, and sat on the edge. The sound of the water splashing down was somewhat soothing. At least it wasn't deathly quiet... or the sound of crickets...

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I already forgot what it was."

"Ah..." After some minutes of silence, Signum decided to speak up again, "Testarossa, what do you think about your sister?"

"Um... She's as annoying as you calling me Testarossa," I said with a straight face.

"...seriously?"

"I just wish you call me Fate. We're friends, aren't we?"

"...you're not answering my original question..."

"Fine, fine," I rolled my eyes. "Let's see, onee-chan... She's... It feels like she's hiding something from me..."

"Like what?"

"Just..." I watch the ripples created in the water. "I have a feeling that we all lived together before..."

"Well, yeah. Didn't she tell you that you-"

"-were claimed to have die after being missing for a year. I know, I even said the same earlier today. But... is that really the truth?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Just a feeling."

"Testarossa," Signum placed a hand on my shoulder that was further away from her and pulled me against her. "Not just your sister, but I'm always here for you too. So if there's anything you want to talk about or something, you know how to get in contact with me. Please don't try to put up a fake front."

I looked up to see a tint of pink starting to spread at her cheekbones. "Awww, aren't you being cute now?" I teasingly said and poked her cheek.

Her cheeks became flushed as she stammered, "I-I bl-blame your sister."

"Okay, onee-chan is not cute at all..."

"I beg to differ when I saw her in tears earlier."

I looked at her in horror, "why was onee-chan crying?"

"So you do care about her despite the way you show your unloving self to her," my friend smirked.

"Well, she is my sister," I mumbled. My cheeks began to feel warm. "So tell me already."

"I can't say. You'll find out eventually anyways."

"Awww," I puffed out my cheeks.

She giggled in response and patted my head, "has anyone told you how cute you look when you're pouting?"

"That strange coming from you." I received a half-hearted glared. "But to answer your question, no... at least not from someone other than onee-chan..."

"Well, you have me on your little list now," she gave me a wide grin.

"Thanks Signum, you're so sweet," I got up to stretch. "Come on, we can't stay out here forever, otherwise onee-chan will be thinking somethings... I don't want you to die in her hands..."

"She won't kill me," I too precious of a friend to her. Just like how you are a precious sister to her."

"Ahaha," I unenthusiastically laughed. "Whatever." We walked inside the building and said our good nights before parting ways. Seeing that my sister was still occupying the top bunk, I went to sleep on the bottom one. I thought back to the conversation I had with Alicia and Signum earlier, then to the chat I had just now, _I put up a fake cheerful front wherever I go because I'm afraid of what people will think if I'm my usual self. Should I keep up this act or just show a range of emotions whenever I feel like it?_

**Nanoha POV**

"Wake up Nanoha-chan," my fluffy puppy whispered in my ear.

"Mmm, Hayate-chan, I'm too sleepy..." I attempted to bury my head deeper in my pillow.

"Come on Nanoha-chan, that tickles," my pillow giggled.

"No, you're too comfy," I mumbled into her chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Mou, Nanoha-chan, we're going to be late for school."

"Mmm... I want to stay here with you," I lifted my head up and kissed her collarbone. "If you want to go to school, then go ahead, but you will be in your cute pajamas with me hanging from your waist."

"You do realize that you're suppose to be a boy at school."

"I shall be a very, very feminine boy."

"And you will also be in your paw print pajamas that match my animal one," she brushed my hair with her fingers. "Do you know how misleading that would be according to our gender roles?"

"Awww. Why do people care so much about that," using my arms to push against the bed, I now slightly hovered over my girlfriend. "What's wrong with having a close friend the opposite gender of you? Look at Yuuno-kun, we are close, like super best friend close."

"Ahaha," Hayate dryly laughed. "There would be no problem to that example if there wasn't a one-sided love coming from him."

"Are you jealous?" I touched our noses together.

"Of course not," she playfully bit my bottom lip before kissing me. "I have you so why would I be?"

"Oh really now?" I collapsed on top of her and snuggled against her form.

"Come on Nanoha-chan," I was gently pushed off. "I don't want to be decapitated by your dad for not getting you to school."

"Boooo."

"Come on Nanoha-chan," my brunette got out of bed and went to the closet. "Get dressed," she tossed me my uniform.

I blankly stared at it, then put on my best puppy eyes, "help me?"

"...ahhh, come here you," she pulled me up and started to undress me.

"Eheh, thanks Hayate-chan," a smile formed on my lips as I got dressed.

* * *

><p>"And of course we're late," Hayate sighed as we arrived on campus. Only a few students were walking here and there to run some errands for their teacher, or just to avoid class even though it's the second day.<p>

"Sorry Hayate-chan," I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"Awww, it's okay Nanoha-kun," she pulled me in for a hug. "Hey, isn't that Fate-sempai?"

I looked up to where she was pointing. There next to the window was a golden-haired teen staring blankly ahead with her head resting on the palm of her hand. A more attentive blonde sat right behind her. "Wow, she looks bored." A thought then crossed my mind. Taking the bag of cookies I made the night before into my hand, I leaned my body back with one foot slightly hovered, and pulled my arm back.

"Uh Nanoha-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to throw it at her," letting my body go forward as I swung my arm to throw the cookies up at the window.

"Ten points!" Hayate stared in awe as the bag landed right in front of the now startled blonde. We waved to Fate as she looked out the window and spotted us grinning. Her eyes widened as she hid the sweets and looked quickly at the front of the class. Her twin looked as if she was trying to keep her laughter in. "Hm, I think you just got her in trouble. We should get out of here."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement as we ran into the building. After a scolding from the teacher and a few curious glances from our classmates we sat down and started to pay attention to the class lesson... at least that was what I was supposed to do. Sure, my hand was writing down the notes on the board and the words coming from the teacher's mouth... probably. _If only I was a year older, then it would be easier to carry out Hayate-chan's plan, but then again, why does she want me to do this? Fate-sempai looks nice and all, but I don't want to 'fall' for someone I have Hayate-chan. But I wonder how she knows her though. We've been stuck together like glue ever since the time I woke up at the hospital. I wonder if-_

"Takamachi Nanoha!" the teacher's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeeessss?" I bewilderedly stared at the front.

"Were you not paying attention?"

"Noooo? I was paying attention?"

"Why do you sound so uncertain Takamachi?"

"Because this is who I am. I am an uncertain teenager who just wants to relax." After earning an annoyed look I smiled, "I have lots of things on my mind right now, so I will start to pay attention n-" The bell for lunch rang and I ran towards the window and jumped out, "I'm eccentric!"

"Well, at least it's the first floor," I heard Hayate say as I ran further away from the classroom.

"Hmmm," I started to slow down after circling the building and entered it to go up to the roof. "Whew, I should do that more often," I panted, bending down to rest my hand on my knees.

"And you shouldn't toss a bag of cookies at my desk in the middle of class."

I looked up to see twins sitting on a bench, "oh hey Fate-sempai, Alicia-sempai. Fancy seeing you here."

"Good job almost getting imouto-chan in trouble," the one with green ribbons gave me a thumbs up.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I deeply bowed.

"Oi, what kind of sister are you to want me to get into trouble?" Fate lightly hit her sister's shoulder. "The cookies were good, and really girly with the hearts, stars, and cat shapes," she gave me a wry smile. "The note too," she held up the little note that was attached to the bag. "These are apology cookies for yesterday. I made them with love~ From, Nanoha," the younger twin read with a hum.

"It helps to have a girly roo- friend," I quickly corrected myself.

"You mean bestest childhood friend," warm familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist. A wave of brown caught my eyes as the person's chin rested on my shoulder, "the teacher is angry at you Nanoha-kun."

"Only because I'm awesome," I rubbed my cheek against her head. "And I don't really care about what others think."

"But it's the teacher," her hold on me tightened. "I don't want you to get kicked out of class. I enjoy being with you as much as I can."

"Awww, and I enjoy being with you too," I turned to properly return her hug.

"Awww, aren't you a happy couple," Alicia cooed.

"Yes we a- mmph!"

"That just shows how close we are," Hayate covered my mouth when the palm of her hand. "We're like siblings."

_Oh yeah, we're not suppose to be a couple at school,_ I mentally sighed. _This is truly a pain._ "So you two like to eat here?"

"Yep," Alicia grinned. "Signum usually joins us but has some stuff to do today," a hint of sadness was toned in her voice.

"Awww, don't be sad," Hayate proceeded to hug the blonde. "We shall keep you company. Right Nanoha-kun?"

"Hm? Uh yeah," I nodded. "It's a good thing you like to go where I like to go," I smiled and looked up at the sky. "I love to be up as high as I can. I feel at peace when I do so."

"Same here," Fate mumbled, as if she did not want to be heard.

As I sat down on the ground, I observed the three as I munched on the lunch Hayate made me. Both Alicia and Hayate looked rather close despite only meeting yesterday. _I really wonder if there's history between them from before._ I glanced at Fate, who kept looking up at the lone, triangular-shaped wispy cloud floating up in the sky. My eyes also got their attention caught by it... well actually by another one that was circle-shaped and it slowly floated towards the one Fate was staring at.

I looked at the melancholic expression that said, "How nice, even a cloud found another to be with." It turns out that she actually said those words. If it weren't for the slight movements her lips made, I would have not heard her, or know what she said.

"It's always nice to have someone there for you," I smiled at her.

"Eh?" she looked at me in half-shock, half-confused.

"I'm just saying," my attention turned back to the cloud who started to drift away together. "It's better to have someone who will always be by your side no matter what," just as I finished saying that, and huge gust of wind blew over us. "See? Like those clouds," I pointed up. The clouds were separated, but they quickly floated back together like magnets.

"...then what should my feelings on that be?" her gaze was kept up.

"I don't know. What ever you feel is up to you. For me, it's a pain to hide my feelings, so I only do so when I have to." _Like right now with Hayate-chan._ "My thought is that if you keep it all in and put up a fake front, you will slowly drift away from the happiness you deserve."

Burgundy eyes studied me carefully. Fate sighed and gave me a smile," it's like you read my mind," her voice was barely audible. "Thanks..."

I happily hummed in response and went back to eating, _it's nice to see a genuine smile from her. I really hope I get to see it more often._


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

After the last class of the day ended, I yawned rather loudly and stretched, receiving a hit to the head. "Ow," I clutched my head, keeping it low, and looked at my attacker with teary eyes. "What was that for Hayate-chan?" She simply pointed out the window. Slowly, I rose my my head and cautiously let my eyes follow the direction of her finger pointing. There he was, our childhood friend, standing at the gate wearing a fitting dark green tux and slacks. A bouquet of roses were in his hands. "Holy shiitake mushrooms," I quickly sank down to the floor just as he turned to look up. "What is he doing here?" I whispered while pulling my girlfriend down to my level.

"How should I know?" she grimaced. "I seriously thought he would leave after my threat yesterday."

"What threat?"

"...I don't know..."

"Augh," I ruffled my hair in frustration. "Let's just get this over with," a sigh left my lips. "We can at least announce that we're dating to get him out, right?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah," she nuzzled against my arm. "I hope that will work."

We made our way out the building with stare headed our way with every step we took. "'Tis awkward."

"No kidding. At least you don't feel jealousy fired your way," Hayate shuddered. "Girls are scary."

"You are one and you're dating one," I hummed.

"Nanoha!" Yuuno shouted and ran up to us. He pushed Hayate to the side and knelt down in front of me. "Will you- oof!"

"How dare you push Hayate-chan," I stood over his fallen body with my hand in a fist.

"S-sorry," he managed to say while clutching his stomach.

"What are you here for anyway?" I sighed as I stepped closer to Hayate. "And don't tell me it's to go out with you."

"But it's precisely why I'm here," he got up and dusted himself.

"I have already told you so many times," I growled. "I'm already dating Hayate-chan."

"Yeah," my girlfriend clung onto my arm and kissed my cheek. "Nanoha-kun and I are already dating. We have been for a while now."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "You two were friends for a long time. There's no way you two would actually date."

"Haven't we been friends for a long time?" I deadpanned.

"But between us, it's different," he quickly walked up to me and held out the bouquet of rose, that somehow did not get crushed, to me. "I can feel that something will happen between up," he then my hands.

"Yuuno-kun, let go," I growled.

"Never!"

"I'm with Hayate-chan, so others are nothing in my eyes."

"I refuse to believe that for as long as there's breath in me!"

As I was about to say something, the warmth that came from Hayate left my arm, and was replaced with a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around my waist. "You're right to believe that," a sweet voice said as the owner rested her chin on my head. "Because Nanoha and I are the ones dating."

_This scent,_ I caught a glimpse of golden tresses swaying at the sides of my face.

"I, Testarossa-Harlaown Fate, am dating Takamachi Nanoha," she lightly placed her lips on my head to kiss my head. "So don't bother him anymore."

It was as if time stopped, not only for me, but for everyone else who heard that, which was pretty much everyone near the gates, and probably those who saw from the school building. _What the flip just happened? And why is it now I feel the pressure Hayate-chan was talking about?_

"Didn't you and Nanoha just meet yesterday?" Yuuno eyed the blonde.

"So?" I felt Fate shrug. "Love knows no boundaries."

"I refuse to believe it would happened between you two."

"Well, believe it or not, you just have to get use to it then," Fate let go and stood in front of me. "I will protect Nanoha with my life from persistent fools like you."

"You," the blond in green grabbed Fate's collar, forcing her to get close. "You'll regret to ever have said those words."

"Why don't you just face reality and find someone else, boy," she coolly said.

Yuuno gritted his teeth and let go. "Nanoha! I don't care what you dress as, but you will always have a place in my heart. Expect me to come by again," he then walked off with tears in his eyes.

I let out a breath that I unknowingly held, "u-ummm, Fate-sempai?"

She turned around and smiled at me, "yes Nanoha?"

"Y-you didn't need to do that," I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yes, yes I did. He was indirectly annoying me, and causing a commotion. He wouldn't buy the fact that you and Hayate were dating, so he kept being persistent. Besides, you looked like you were about to snap and kill him. We wouldn't want that to happen now."

"Well, I can't disagree with that observation," I grimaced. "But you do know that you basically declared we were dating. Not only to him, but the majority of the school. Well, not the majority, be it'll spread..."

"Eh?" her eyes widened and looked around to the shocked and heartbroken-looking students. "Oh damn... What have I done?"

"Good job imouto-chan," Alicia walked up to us and patted her sister's back. "I know you had it in you to save Nanoha-kun like that."

"Fate-sempai," it was Hayate's turn to speak up. "Please take care of Nanoha-kun when I can't." Her cobalt blue eyes stared to tear up, "I'm sorry Nanoha-kun, for not being strong or convincing enough to protect you from Yuuno-kun and the embarrassment he has brought."

"Hayate-chan," I went up to hug her. "I should be the one to apologize." I held her head to my chest, "I made you cry."

"Wow, this is so sappy," Fate dryly said to no one in particular. "I'm going to go home now. See you two tomorrow," her footsteps faded away, along with her sister's.

"Hey, come on. Let's go home," a smile came to my lips as Hayate looked up.

"Okay," she timidly nodded and held my hand as we walked.

**Fate POV**

Throughout the whole thing, my mind was running on auto-pilot. I had no idea what came out of my mouth. It was as if I was a bystander watching myself say all of that. Although, it was rather satisfying seeing that ferret break under pressure. "Why-why-why did you make me do that onee-chan?"

"Well, I only said to step in and help. I didn't actually know you would make that magnificent lie, declaring that the two of you were dating," she tried to stifle her laugh.

"It just came out, okay? I had absolutely no control."

"Ahahaha," my sister clutched her stomach. "No control? You were the one who said all those things with no outside influence. And on top of that, he already has a girlfriend. I don't even know why they are not open about it."

"Ugh!" I frustratingly yelled out. "Why must things end up this way?"

"I want to know if you're going to keep this act up tomorrow."

"I didn't know. Nanoha will be bothered if the ferret-like person comes again," I sighed. "And I would really hate to feel guilty about making his girlfriend cry. Besides, hopefully it will lower the amount of confessions I get."

"Are these your true feelings?" my twin looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you usually pretend to be nice at school."

_That is true... but towards Nanoha, I don't feel like lying about my... feelings... oh my dam full of beavers. Did all that stuff I said my actual feelings?_ I guess a look of panic formed on my face since I noticed my sister laughing even more. "What?"

"N-nothing," she leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. "I just find it amusing how girly Nanoha-kun is. Especially when she's with you and Hayate-chan."

"Sometimes I think he really is a girl," I sighed.

"Oh, really?" Alicia whistled.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Imouto-chan," she placed her hand on my shoulders and gave a light squeeze. "You don't want to know what I know. It's just going to be too much for you to handle."

"Oh come on. How bad can it be?"

"You can't handle the truth!" she then ran the rest of the way to the dormitory.

"...way to leave me in the dust..." my eyes watched the fading figure that mirrored mine. "Weirdo..."

"Well, you two are weird after all," a voice said out of nowhere.

"Si-Signum!" I looked to my side to see my friend with crossed arms. "Why do you look so... angry?"

"No reason," she sighed. "No reason at all," Signum then went ahead, leaving me all confused.

"What just happened?" I continued to stay at my spot, staring at the retreating figure of my friend. "It's rare to see Signum with any emotion... wow that sounded mean. Hm, but it is true, except for last night," I continued to ponder while walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you people for reading/reviewing. :3


End file.
